


猎物/prey 1

by tsuki0128



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki0128/pseuds/tsuki0128
Summary: 哈利发现了一个秘密：那个流连于夜晚酒吧的动人女子是他多年来的死对头，他忍不住去跟踪、去探索、去窥视“她”夜晚裙底的秘密，享受跟踪猎物的快感，可事实真的如此吗？





	猎物/prey 1

**Author's Note:**

> 女装攻预警  
粗口预警  
非插入性行为  
我除了OOC什么都没有

你闪烁不定，我不能碰你，  
我把双手伸进火中，什么也没燃烧。  
瞧你那样闪烁我感到  
绵绵无力，多皱，鲜红，就像人的嘴唇。  
刚刚流过血的嘴唇。  
——《七月里的罂粟花》西尔维娅·普拉斯

十点四十三分。哈利转头看向酒吧门口，再过两分钟一直穿着黑色猫跟鞋的脚就会从五彩炫目的霓虹灯里伸出来，从鞋尖缝隙里透出来的光滑圆润的脚趾，向上连着的是一截裸露在外的笔直而又修长，极具白瓷光感的小腿；再往上走，被亮黑色紧身皮裙包裹着的紧实大腿总是交叉试图遮掩什么，可只要“她”稍微往前迈上两步，反射着酒吧昏暗灯光的皮裙就会被带动着向上提起，裙底春光乍泄——大腿根部平滑的肌肉被内裤的蕾丝边勒出两道红痕。

“她”今晚会走向谁？坐在谁的怀里和他耳鬓厮磨呢？会挽着那一只臂膀离开酒吧呢？是靠近吧台东侧,身高将近7英尺,肌肉遒劲的络腮胡子，还是靠在通往厕所墙上，四处张望的金丝眼镜？哈利将杯中最后一口酒一饮而尽，狠狠地将酒杯掷在桌上，失去了澄黄酒水保护的尚未融化的冰块敲打着杯壁，在嘈杂的音乐声中融入了清脆的一响。

“婊子。”

“她”比平时晚了一点，但是并不妨碍在暗处埋伏猎物的鬣狗们嗅到“她”发情的气味，他们睁大眼睛，摩拳擦掌，蠢蠢欲动。一声声口哨从不同角落此起彼伏地响起，没有被“她”带走过的男人们都想尝尝“她”今晚唇上的口红是什么资料——或者将口红弄得一团污浊。

“嘿！邦我听说你上个星期被她带走了。”坐在左侧卡座的男人用手肘撞了撞一旁目光闪躲的朋友，那个戴眼镜的矮个子男人立马想要捂住他的嘴制止他接下来的话，“没有的事！”

“别装了，我可是记得她还没有出酒吧门，手已经摸到你大腿上了。”

不是大腿上，是已经摸到大腿中间了。哈利借着一闪而过的灯光用一个傲罗的职业眼光细细地审视起那个被挪揄的男人——五英尺三英寸左右，拿酒杯的手虚浮无力，大腿细弱，看起来还没有寻常男人的一半粗，这样的人能满足“她”吗？“她”掀开裙子的一刹那他脸色发白晕过去？“她”会让这个男人舔弄自己肮脏的下体吗？“她”被插入时会发出怎样甜腻的淫叫？“她”放在男人肩上的足弓是否有着新月一般的弧度？高潮时“她”下面的小洞会像真正的女人一样缩紧吗？

真正的女人。

哈利将这几个词翻来覆去地在舌头和齿间磨砺，一个音接着一个音轻佻地跳了出来。哈利已经跟踪“她”三个星期了，从女装商店到红灯区酒吧，从昏暗嘈杂的酒吧后巷到灯光掩映的爱情宾馆，有什么能比得上看着新上任的法律执行司司长，一个英勇的犯罪斗士，未来说不定还会当上魔法部部长的人物，徘徊在夜晚迷乱的红灯区，穿着鱼眼网纹丝袜和短裙变身为精致而又老练的娼妓这件事来得让人兴奋而又欲罢不能呢？

他们共享同一个秘密，而其中一人浑然不知。

酒吧里的灯光转为了惨淡的橘红，仿佛降临了紫晶般的黄昏，“她”径直走向吧台，恍如披着一袭玫瑰色的袍子，还未坐定就已经有猎手锁定了“她”。

“这是那边的男士请你的。”酒保将一杯血红色液体推至“她”的面前，用眼神示意“她”看向已经移动到吧台另一侧的金丝眼镜。“德拉蔻，德拉蔻，每晚都如此。”酒保吹了声响亮的口哨，满不在乎地擦着杯子上那一点永远粘着的污渍。

不知满足的小娼妓！哈利听见自己咬牙的声音，“她”倒是来者不拒，用手指往酒杯里蘸了一点鲜红酒液抹在自己的唇上，伸出舌头顺着滑下的液体将整根手指给吞了进去，哈利从侧面看见“她”双颊迅速往里收缩一下，然后将流溢着口涎光泽的手指从口腔退了出来，向金丝眼镜的方向指了指，“她”向金丝眼镜投向小猫挠痒般的眼神，眉来眼去，变了味道，酒杯里的冰化成了水，眉眼间越来越热，“滋啦”一下，便点着了，干柴烈火，越烧越旺。

透过嘈杂的音乐和纷扰的交谈声，哈利能听见“她”的高跟鞋走向吧台另一侧时发出的挞挞声，一下下地用尖利的鞋跟扎穿了他的心脏。被叫做“德拉蔻”的女人顺势坐进了男人的臂弯里，用手臂内侧柔软的嫩肉轻柔和缓地抚摸骚动着男人紧实的大腿，他们紧紧地贴在一块儿，好像两块嵌合无缝的石子，每一处线条都服帖地顺在一块儿。

紧绕的指尖，交缠的手臂，混杂的发丝，被弄脏的嘴唇。

“她”因为害羞而将自己瑟缩在男人的怀中，男人也顺势忽略了“她”过高的个头，将“她”垂着的脑袋搭在了自己肩上。

男欢女爱，向来不用直言。

那只是个障眼法而已。哈利捏紧自己的魔杖，只要轻轻一挥，就能像扯下“她”最后一件蔽体的衣物，使他赤裸地在众人面前被平展地摊开，一览无余；只要魔杖一挥，夜夜风流的“德拉蔻 ”就不得不变回严正的德拉科，那些和想要“她”交缠的男人会怎么看待这一切呢？是会觉得卖弄风骚的异装癖令人恶心还是对把法律执行司司长的双腿抗在肩上而感到兴奋呢？哈利感到喉咙发干，刚才喝下去的酒水像是洒在了被浴火炙烤的沙漠中，小腹一阵阵发紧，牛仔裤紧实的面料禁锢住他双腿间喷薄的欲望，他本应该耷拉着的阴茎顶端已经开始渗出黏液，这是个不好的预兆。

他对“德拉蔻”有欲望，这是个不好的预兆。嘭——嘭——嘭——胸中鼓动的红灯泛着情热的光亮一下下地拍打着，提醒他不可越界。可是他的双腿已经不受控制随着消失在酒吧门的两人一齐移动。

如果不出所料，他们会前往不远处巷子里的闪着暧昧灯光的爱情宾馆，在此之前也许会在酒吧后的暗巷里亲吻，然后互相搂抱着走进拥有着巨大圆形水床的房间，“德拉蔻”会先去洗澡，“她”要准备得久一点，然后才是那个金丝眼镜。接着“德拉蔻”会把窗帘拉上，只留下一盏悬浮在半空中的夜灯。接下来的事情哈利无法想象，也不愿想象。

在爱情宾馆的对面是一家整夜营业的中餐厅，在靠窗的位置登上两个小时就能等到这一场假扮情侣游戏的终结，没有高跟鞋没有皮裙没有口红和长指甲，只有整齐地穿着三件套的德拉科独自下楼站在街边发呆。这时的德拉科总会往对面的橱窗看上两眼，带着他学生时代就学会的高高在上的，特有的讥诮、倦怠的超然神态。

他发现自己了吗？，或许只是街边的老鼠还是垃圾吸引了德拉科的注意？这一想法使得哈利的心狂跳不已，甚至感到一种隐秘的快感。他拥有德拉科的秘密，并通过占有欲使这个秘密归属于自己。

等到哈利站定的时候他才发现他已经尾随到了宾馆房间的门口，鼻尖正抵着樱桃木制成的深色房门，只要在贴近一点，将自己完全交付在这堵门上，他就可以离秘密更近一步——或者彻底融入另一个充满夜露和阴影的世界。

嘎吱——伴随着房间内的房门响动声一齐停止的还有水声，是德拉科还是那个该死的金丝眼镜？哈利贴在门上的手沁出汗液，形成一个水雾状的模糊掌印，他对接下来发生的一切感到又害怕又期待。

五分钟，十分钟，二十分钟过去了，房间里悄无声息。从门缝里渗出的咝咝作响的柔风一层层拍打在哈利汗涔涔的脑门上。“阿拉霍洞开！”哈利忍不住了，想着“德拉蔻”障眼法变出的散发着馨香的白色肉体，想着他惊慌失措的大叫着让自己滚出去的模样，想着他发红的眼角和充满水雾的眼睛，他推开房门。

房间铺着一层厚实的地毯，从它的打结方式以及所绘制的抽象花卉图案来看，哈利不得不怀疑这样贵重的物品是德拉科专门寻来装饰这间用于寻欢作乐的小屋的。没有开灯，只有依稀可见的附着于黑暗的轮廓，德拉科呢？金丝眼镜呢？哈利只听得清自己因为紧张而变得急促的呼吸声。

猛然——一只手从黑暗中伸出来，在房间走廊白莹莹的灯光的照射下如一团隐隐泛白的曙色，一个响指，房门轰然合上，原本昏暗漆黑的房间转而变得灯火通明，哈利向后退去直至将后背和墙壁完全贴合。他怀着腹中名叫恶意的幼鼠被德拉科这条毒蛇逼至绝境。在灯光亮起的一刹那，他清晰地、凭着傲罗的直觉迅速审视了四周的环境，金丝眼镜面色红润像是泡在了酒坛子里一般被施了昏睡咒倒在了床角边，“德拉蔻”哦不，现在应该叫他德拉科，斜靠在温黄色落地灯旁的窗龛里，障眼法已经被他自己撤去，原本贴合曲线的上衣被胸肌撑开，第二粒扣子崩开掉在了德拉科脚边，紧贴臀部和大腿的短裙现在已经被撑得满满当当，双腿之间被压抑许久的阴茎形状也印了出来，只有那双高跟鞋仿佛是量身定做一般依旧稳稳当当地穿在脚上。

“我还在想你还要多久才敢上来，才敢进来。”德拉科带着一股明显知晓太多的让人嫌恶的气味。

“你早就知道？”哈利意识到大事不妙——这令他感到绝望。

德拉科站起身来，并没有回答哈利的问题，只是双腿间阴茎的形状越来越膨大，甚至已经从短裙底端露出一个隐隐约约的圆弧形的头部。那是德拉科尖锐、惊人的武器，哈利毫不意外地意识到德拉科会像用匕首捅伤敌人心脏的斯巴达战士一般将他喉咙一并刺穿。

“‘德拉蔻’！我有关于‘德拉蔻’的一切！”哈利眼中闪着躲闪的润泽光芒，“你不会乐意她的事情被别人知道的！啊——”原本藏在背后攥在手上的魔杖被打飞到墙角。

“所以呢？你有证据吗？照片还是你的记忆？还是你每次从中餐厅离开后就忍不住躲在巷子里手淫的左手？”德拉科伸出舌头舔了舔自己的上唇——他没有卸妆，石榴红的颜色还留在他形状好看的嘴唇上。

“现在，舔我。”德拉科将手搭在已经被他逼至墙角的哈利的肩膀上用力往下一压，哈利只感到膝头一软顺势跪了下去。“你喜欢‘德拉蔻’对吗？你总是盯着她裙子下面。”德拉科从裙子侧面拉下拉链，只是将布面往上一搭，一根笔直的粗大的冒着骚腥气味的肉柱直接弹在 了哈利的侧脸上，肉柱冠状头部中间的肉缝渗出的黏液让哈利一阵阵反胃。就算在这种无路可退的绝望境况下哈利还是难以克制从学生时代开始就和这个人唱反调的叛逆心态，“那些男人呢？那些从酒吧被‘德拉蔻’带走 的男人呢？那些在这个房间和她翻云覆雨的男人呢？我难道找不着任何一个吗？他们的数量可不少呀。”

德拉科不说话了，嘴唇抿成深红色的一线，他将自己和“德拉蔻”分得一清二楚，这时他已经退回到仅仅作为一个旁观者的位置上，深不可测的坦然自若，完全像一个迷。

“你知道那些被我带走的男人在这张床上叫得有多大声吗？”德拉科眯着自己透着阴郁金色的眼睛，用自己的目光和魔杖顺着坐在地上却不愿摆出臣服姿态哈利的身体移动，“只需要一点点‘小手段’，他们就会比你想象中的‘德拉蔻’更像一个荡妇。”

“可是谁都比不上你，波特。”德拉科将魔杖毫不留情地插入哈利的口腔让它变得湿润，推出来时还勾连着一丝淫靡的唾液，“他们都比不上你，圣人波特。”

“那家伙只是被施了一个浅浅的牛毛一样细的昏睡咒，我随时都可以把他弄醒。”德拉科捏住哈利的鼻子迫使他张开嘴，像教导小孩子般耐心地用手指触摸他的牙齿告诉哈利要把牙齿包住，“好孩子，吞进去。否则我就把他叫醒，当着他的面操你，那个时候你会流血，因为我生气了。他会看着我把大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特操得合不拢腿，这件事够在明天的《预言家日报》上博一个头版吧。”德拉科以这种态度诱哄着哈利，等待他去做他应该做的事，而德拉科只需要站着等待那个早晚会到来的时刻。

“你也不要想着用其他办法攻击我，对着左上角那个摄像头笑一个吧，当做今晚美好的纪念。”

事已至此，哈利别无选择，他松开咬紧的牙关，小心翼翼地伸出粉红的舌尖，颤抖地像舔结了一层冰霜的圆筒冰淇淋一般在阴茎的头部打起圈来，他不敢抬头将自己现在这样卑猥的样子让德拉科看见，更不敢探出头去被摄像头拍到，只能在德拉科腿间淡金色毛发组成的森林中羞赧地躲藏着。

德拉科咧着嘴笑了笑，微微弓着腰让自己的下体和坐在地上的哈利的高度平齐，一只手抚上了哈利的后脑勺。哈利害怕德拉科直接将大家伙冲撞进自己的口腔，一举攻破咽头紧窄的甬道，于是主动一口就将硕大的龟头吞进口中，上上下下地贴着柱身吞吐起来。

“学习能力很强呀，波特。看不出是个新手倒像是个熟练的婊子。”德拉科根本没打算放过他，即使在满足欲望的当口也不忘用无声咒将哈利的裤子拉链拉开，“粉红色的，‘小哈利’看起来比你本人乖多了。”

哈利不愿承认只是帮德拉科口交自己就已经勃起，刚想吐出嘴里的大家伙反驳就被德拉科死死按住后脑勺将阴茎一寸寸地吞进喉咙深处。喉咙被粗壮的柱状物撑得非常难受，甚至能看在喉咙外鼓起的形状，窒息的恐惧让哈利头皮发麻，而德拉科更加变本加厉用高跟鞋的鞋尖轻轻地踩上了哈利的颤颤巍巍的发着抖的阴茎，用柔韧的寸劲一下下地磨着向外吐着黏液的头部。

深喉只进行了短短几十秒，哈利就忍不住将德拉科的家伙吐了出来，一阵尖锐的疼痛从下体传了上来，鞋根已经对准了哈利脆弱的肉柱，“含进去。”德拉科不带任何表情地发号施令。

哈利眼睛里漫上一层水雾，德拉科低头看去，他果然还是乖乖地叼起肉柱吞了进去，暗红色阴茎已经到了喷薄的时刻，哈利将它吸得咂咂作响，不停地舔舐吮吸，口水顺着嘴角流下又马上被进出的阴茎带了回去，整个口腔鼓鼓囊囊的，脸颊被撑起阴茎的形状，德拉科这次没有再继续逼迫他整根吞进去，只是用敏感的冠头在他柔软的嘴巴里探索，时不时戳戳舌头下浅浅的小窝，或者是抵在喉咙口的软肉上，不停地磨蹭那块滑嫩的肉，直至哈利再一次发出几欲干呕的声音他才稍稍向后退去让稀薄的空气进入，整个房间充满着不堪入耳的啧啧水声以及哈利从喉头传出的闷哼。

德拉科没打算放过他，继续用高跟鞋尖蹭着哈利的阴茎，看着它在自己脚下胀大，与扎人粗糙的地毯相互摩擦，在和窒息的快感双重作用下，哈利终于忍不住缴械投降，阴茎不自觉随着德拉科动作一起摩擦着，腰部上上下下配合着。

“哈——”德拉科看着哈利明显已经情动的模样，下体酸胀难耐的感觉直接冲上脑门，精液翻滚着强有力的飙射出来，喷射在哈利的喉咙眼，根本没有做好准备的哈利直接被这股骚腥的粘稠液体呛到，德拉科见状立马退了出来以防他咬伤自己。

也不知道德拉科射了多少，大股乳白色的精液和透明的口水顺着哈利微微张开的嘴流了下来，发红发烫的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼睛的泪痕也没有擦去——他已经无力去改变什么了，德拉科粗喘着气瘫坐在沙发上，安静地享受着高潮的余韵。

哈利伸出还在发颤的左手伸向自己胯间。

他射了。地毯上是潮湿粘腻的液体。他被德拉科踩射了。哈利第一次感到不可救药的绝望。

“好了，我的波特先生。”德拉科拿着一台不知道从哪弄来的老式照相机，“现在对我笑一笑。”

一阵噼里啪啦的闪光爆炸和呛人的烟雾过后，一张照片摆在了哈利低垂在地上的暗红阴茎前。

照片中的人靠坐在墙角，头发凌乱，眼神迷茫，眼角泛红，嘴角粘着不住往下滴的精液，双腿向外大开着，腿间的阴茎还在向外滴着乳白色的黏液，活脱脱一个娼妓样子。

“现在和旧世界说再见吧，波特先生。”

**Author's Note:**

> 马天龙不是异装癖，破特纯粹是白给


End file.
